god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi Yan/Other
= Special Traits: = * Strengthened body: * High recovery, strong attack and defence through The physical body. * Also very agile and can jump high. * His body was refined by blood. * His body was refined by the extreme refining Method in fire. * Just using his body alone, he can fight many Weaker and equal opponents (without the use of qi). * He has the immortal body and petrification Martial spirits which are centered around instant recover, and fierce defence and strength. * He continually refines his body to grow and his Recovery increase with his cultivation. * He can withstand high pressures on his body Without breaking a sweat. He can also almost instantly recovery severe injuries on his body (eventually). * Golden bones: He bathes his body in the golden Marrow of a god king giant which allows his bone marrow to be as strong as that of giants which specialize in body power. His bones become golden. * Golden body: This also pushes his internal Organs, flesh, and vessels to become golden (further evolving his petrification martial spirit). = Soul Attacks and Defense = * Could perform soul attacks even at disaster realm. * This soul attack freezes one’s soul and contains cold power. * His evil qi has defensive soul properties as well. * He formed his sea of consciousness and a soul of consciousness in the disaster realm. * Can now form very powerful soul attacks. * Prevents soul shock from powerful energies. * Can deal with implanted soul marks or bindings. * Took the white spirit jade fruit to expand his mental state. * Read the entire set of ancient scriptures on souls of the demonic sound clan. * Formed a host soul. * He can see the minutest of details from far away. * Owns the soul devouring flame which gives him impeccable soul defence. Cold Resistance * High resistance to extreme colds. Heat Resistance * High resistance to extreme heat. Poison Resistance * Through his flame spirit. Flame Spirit, Fire and Ice Production * He has a friendly earth core sky flame spirit that is extremely hot, provides him with many great powers, and also helps in attacks, defense, and other endeavours. It produces fire. * It evolved after absorbing a sun-refined treasure. * He also as an ice cold sky flame spirit with immense experience and has amassed a large amount of knowledge similar to a reincarnation martial spirit. It helps him in fights and gives him great knowledge. It produces ice and can protect him. * He has the soul devouring sky flame spirit with the ability to devour souls. * He can control the flames and ice in whicheverway he wants. * He can produce a hot or cold aura. * He has the corpse vanishing flame which can control corpses and has many memories regarding the corpse clan and powerful formations. Ancient Divine Blood * Powerful blood that can evolve/mutate or recover treasures and weapons with just a drop of it. = Comprehension= Traits Life and Death * Life: can use it to bring life to puppets/corpses to control them and give some of them intelligence/emotions. * Death: can use it to bring death upon anything within his range and slowly decomposing them to death. Space * Can spread his spirit consciousness much farther than any peak warriors and without sparing much effort through space power. * Can form attacks using space energy. * Can form teleportation arrays and seal/attack space slits. * He can hide in space. * Space enclosure: he can control an area of space so enemies (even stronger ones) can’t escape. Magical comprehension * He ends up using an entire batch Golden Soul Fluid from a God King Giant on himself. This Golden Soul Fluid was used to purify the host soul. It could help a creature have the magical advantage of comprehending heaven and earth powers of the Giant Clan, which increased the speed of comprehending the meanings of the power. = Achievements & Experiences= Calm-mind * Through his many experiences, he is calm and has nerves of steel. Except when the author wants to force him into a disadvantage by emotionally and mentally manipulating him with thoughts of his family, friends and lovers. Experience * Lived two lives. The first one consisted of constant near-death experiences through extreme sports. His current one also consists of many life and death experiences. = Side Occupations = Medicine * Can heal soul attacks. * Can heal injuries, qi deviations, and activate martial spirits. Blacksmith * Obtained 100 years of experience from a master blacksmith in the spirit realm. * Obtained different advice and knowledge regarding refining and treasures in general (from the conscious Holy Spirit god, flames, and insect king). * Obtained and learned/memorized over time the entire Blacksmith’s Secrets of Success which is a documentation of all the knowledge and paths of a divine grade blacksmith. * He ends up as a profound blacksmith and can even forge his own divine weapons. * Has very powerful flames that can assist him with refining and he can manipulate them very well. * He can refine many rare treasures. * He can strengthen treasures with his immortal blood. = Additional Occupations = Zoologist * Has a profound knowledge of traits of different types of demon beasts. Historian * Has a profound knowledge of ancient history. * He knows ancient words. Extreme Sports * Skilled in a plethora of different types of extreme sports (ex. sky diving, bungee jumping, cave exploring, and mountain climbing). * Can easily swing on vines in an agile fashion. '' Category:Abilities